


Teach Me How

by Smashbeak



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Body Worship, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: Chester goes back to college for his Art major and also signs up for an English minor (as his Plan B). Things get interesting when he first lays eyes on his English professor.





	1. Chapter 1

While the new tabs he opened were loading, Chester took another lollipop from the bag to his right. Still staring at the screen, he unwrapped the treat and placed it between his teeth. The tart taste of cherry spread across his tongue and the pages finally loaded. He scrolled through the list of classes before him, one of them he would take to begin his Art major.

  
The constant bickering from his mother and pleads from his siblings weren’t enough to send him back to college. However, the requirements for his dream job was. Chester always dreamed of having a job that would allow him to express himself however he wants. He figured that being an artist would be perfect for him. Unfortunately, the hoity-toity crew from the Grimhilde Academy of Fine Arts didn’t allow “uncultured dropouts” to attend their “prestigious environment”. While Chester didn’t bother to entertain the thought of himself being a part of the school for snobs, he woefully accepted the reality of not being taken seriously as an artist without a degree. So there he sat at his desk in his one bedroom one bath apartment with eyes glazed over in boredom.

  
He scrolled down the available art classes and checked the boxes next to the ones he needs. Those classes were all on Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. Now he needed an English class for Mondays and Fridays. Chester figured that if the whole art thing fell through, he could do creative writing instead. He could only find two classes. The instructor for the 8:00 AM class was someone named V. Goodmeyer. After typing in the name on a teacher review website, Chester found dozens of positive reviews about her.

  
“Ms. Vera is soooooo nice! She is very understanding and allows make-ups no matter how late.”

  
“OMG shes like a gramma to everyone im taking all her classes now”

  
“I was surprised to find out she teaches all kinds of classes here. She must really love teaching and I recommend her classes.”

  
The good vibes put a smile on Chester’s chubby cheeks as he opened the previous tab and looked at the other option. Teaching the 1:00 PM class was C. Pillar. Chester typed that name into the search bar and made an audible “oh” out of shock and amusement. For every kind word made towards Goodmeyer, there were 3 hurtful words.

  
“mr. pillar is such a hardass do NOT take his class!”

  
“He doesn’t allow late assignments and if he makes an exception, he deducts points for even it being a minute late.”

  
“I hate this guy so much! He is so particular about literally everything! If he really cares about how something is pronounced, he should work on his own way of sounding words.”

  
Chester nearly clicked on the checkbox next to Goodmeyer's class but then he stopped to look at the time.

  
_Poo! It’s at eight in the morning!_

  
He huffed in dismay. He was never a morning person even as a child. He was surprised he got through elementary school with the schedules they had. He looked back at the reviews for C. Pillar and thought on it a little more. To him, Mr. Pillar just sounds like your average snooty know-it-all and Chester has dealt with tons of those his whole life. This could be a cakewalk! With a confident grin, he checked the box next to C. Pillar's class and registered. He paid for all the classes out of his account and sat back in his swivel chair.

  
“How hard can it be?” he sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

August came rolling along bringing with it hotter temperatures and a blinding sun. Children were picked up from the first day of school, adults drove home, and birds of different varieties sang and played in the treetops. Meanwhile, Chester and his bike were practically a blur rushing down the street. He deeply inhaled through his nose as he felt the mild breeze hit his face. He already knew this was going to be a great first day. Pulling up to the front of the building, Chester looked on in amazement and nostalgia.

  
Disney Community College was engraved in bold blue letters across the marble white sign beside the administration building. This sight made Chester think back to the days when he first went to college. Then he thought about the overwhelming prices for classes. Then he thought about when he dropped out. Not wanting to be late for his first class, Chester took his bike to the nearest bike rack (the newfangled electric kind with a code to use), locked it up and walked to the room where his first class will be.

  
_English 5… Creative Writing… C. Pillar… Room… 103!_

  
Looking up from his phone, Chester opened the door to Room 103 and discovered a classroom already inhabited by students. Immediately he took a seat at the desk in the center of the front row. To his left the rest of the row was empty. The desks to his right were also empty except the two directly next to him which were occupied by a short haired blonde girl and a thin young man with his brown hair in a small ponytail. The girl noticed Chester’s glance and she giggled. Her friend saw her gaze, looked behind him, and smiled at Chester.

  
“Teacher’s pet?” he asked, revealing a British accent.

  
“Hmm?” Chester blinked out of his thoughts and answered, “Oh, no. I don’t pay attention well in class so I always sit at the front.”

  
“I have the same problem,” replied the girl. She seemed to have some sort of southern accent but more… Chester didn’t know how to describe it but it certainly sounded nice.  
The thin man chimed in and held out his hand. Chester enthusiastically grabbed and shook it with joy.

  
“I’m Wiggins and I’m here to make sure my friend Charlotte here keeps focus throughout the whole class.”

  
Charlotte laughed and playfully shoved Wiggins.

  
“Tell him the truth, Wiggy!”

  
“Fine, fine,” Wiggins chuckled, “Apparently we signed up for the same class all by coincidence! You couldn’t imagine how we reacted when we saw each other!”

  
Chester grinned in amusement.

  
“Did it sound like two pigs trying to sing death metal? Because that can pierce through walls, you know.”

  
Charlotte tried to hide her laughter.

  
“That’s what everyone here kept saying,” she snorted, “Sorry, what was your name?”

  
“Chester.”

  
“Oh,” Charlotte sighed, “Chester. I’ve always wanted a little one named Chester. With blue eyes and cute little dimples.”

  
Wiggins smiled and shook his head.

  
“Don’t mind Charlotte, she’s always lived in her own little fairytale. So what are you majoring in, Chester?”

  
“Art,” Chester answered, “I want to be an artist. I’m taking this class for an English minor.”

  
“Ooo! Le artiste! Charlotte and I are majoring in Design so we can be interior decorators.”

  
“Oh! Wiggy!” Charlotte interjected, “Show him your bonsai collection!”

  
“Not now, Charlotte. Class will be starting soon and I suggest you keep focus.”

  
“Wiggy!” whined Charlotte.

  
“Cha Cha!” whined Wiggins, imitating his friend's tone.

  
Looking around, Chester saw that the entire classroom is almost full with the only empty desks being the teacher's and the one directly to his left. Just as Wiggins said, the professor walked in and made a beeline for his desk. Chester’s heart skipped a beat when he got a good look at this man. He was an older gentleman, much shorter than he initially imagined. He wore a mocha tweed jacket over a simple white button up, grey slacks, and brown slip on shoes. Bright teal hair cradled his face which was not tan nor was it too pale. This face was adorned with wrinkles, especially around the mouth and eyes. His droopy eyes for that matter were a dull aqua color that seemed to glimmer like the ocean waters. Chester’s heart began to pound as he was hypnotized by his teacher’s movements. As if he had done this hundreds of times before (which he most likely had), the professor set his book bag down on his desk, took out a stack of papers, drew a stick of chalk out of his front pocket, and turned to the chalkboard. Chester watched in excitement as the professor wrote his full name in large white letters:

  
Professor Carter Pillar

  
Chester’s heart fluttered at the sight of that name. Carter. So simple yet so refined. Carter turned to the class and without looking, underlined his name in one smooth stroke. Chester’s grin grew wider.

  
_I already love this class,_ he mused.

  
When Chester thought it couldn’t get better, Carter spoke.

  
“I answer to Professor Pillar, Mr. Pillar, or even Mr. Carter. As long as either mister or professor are said before my name, I will respond. So do not think you can get casual with me by addressing me by my first name alone. That is not what we are here for.”

  
Carter’s voice was as smooth as the softest chocolate mousse imaginable, not to mention that precise annunciation and that mild English accent. The professor picked up the stack of papers, gracefully walked to the student next to Charlotte and handed him the stack, telling him to take one and pass it along. Chester dreamily continued listening as his classmates muttered and groaned in disbelief.

  
“There are three things that I will not tolerate in my class; distractions, bad grammar, and—”

  
A loud slam startled everyone in the classroom except Carter who simply turned his gaze towards the door. Standing in the threshold was a teenage boy looking like he just graduated from high school. He had brown hair tied in a rattail and blue eyes. He was hunching from the rather large backpack he carried by one strap.

  
“…Tardiness,” finished Carter.

  
Out of embarrassment, the boy looked around the class as his exhausted breathing became softer. Finding an empty desk next to Chester, he made a beeline for it and immediately sat down. After a moment of awkward silence, Carter blinked and continued.

  
“As soon as everyone has a syllabus, we shall go over it. I hope you are all in your desired seats because you will be assigned to them for the rest of the semester. I will take roll at the end of class.”

  
As Carter explained the rules of the class and scheduling, Chester had his gaze fixed on the professor as he absentmindedly flipped the pages of his syllabus. He had dealt with strict teachers before…

  
But never one this handsome.


End file.
